Second chance
by Mrs Grant
Summary: Profiler - Staffel 4 Episode: Auf eigene Faust/Random Act. John bekommt seine 2. Chance mit Kate und beide ein happy end! one shot! Für alle John Fans da draußen!


**Profiler Season 4 Random Act**

**Kate/John**

**one shot**

John bekommt eine 2. Chance nachdem Kate angeschossen wurde und beide ein happy end! g

Die Rechte der Serie Profiler, ihren Charakteren und deren Inhalt oblig CBS. Ich möchte ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass ich keinerlei finanzielles Interesse and meinen stories habe, sie dienen einzig und allein zur Unterhaltung.

** The second chance – Die zweite Chance **

John starrte gedankenverloren in den großen Spiegel, der vor ihm stand. Noch einmal rückte er seine dunkle Seidenkrawatte zurecht und strich über die Knöpfe seines Smokings, um zu prüfen ob auch alle an ihrem Platz waren. Er straffte die Schultern und musterte sein Spiegelbild. Sein Haar war frisch geschnitten und perfekt gestylt, der Smoking zeigte keine einzige Falte, das weiße Hemd ebenfalls nicht und die Krawatte saß genau richtig. Die Falten seiner Hose waren kerzengerade und mit einem leichten Dreh zur Seite überprüfte er noch einmal die Seidenstreifen an den Seiten. Seine schwarzen Schuhe waren auf Hochglanz poliert. Er sah genauso wie die Modells aus dem Hochglanzmagazinen aus, die Namen trugen wie Braut & Bräutigam, unsere Hochzeit oder Hochzeitsfieber. Magazine, die Kate die letzten Monate über gesammelt und studiert hatte.

„Kate!" seufzte John und lächelte. Er steckte seine Hände lässig in seine Hosentaschen und sprach mit seinem Spiegelbild: „Na wer hätte das gedacht? John Grant wird Ehemann und das auch noch freiwillig!" er gluckste.

„Niemand!" hörte er plötzlich eine amüsierte, männliche Stimme. John schnellte herum und grinste. „Nimm die Hände aus den Hosentaschen du ruinierst noch dein ganzes Outfit. Die Frauen bringen mich um, wenn sie eine einzige Falte an dir entdecken. Außer die paar in deinem Gesicht!" grinste Bailey und kam auf ihn zu.

John drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel und musterte sich skeptisch: „Seh ich gut aus."

„Du siehst ganz ok aus!" scherzte Bailey „ aber dein Outfit ist perfekt! Eines fehlt noch."

Bailey Malone griff nach einer der weißen Rosen, die in einer Vase am Beistelltisch standen.

„Das hier ist eine Nachzucht von der ursprünglichen Jules Gravereaux Rose!"

„Nie von dem Typ gehört. Seit wann hast du ne Vorliebe für Blumen? Ich dachte es wäre Scotch?!" lästerte John grinsend.

„Banause! Aber ich vergebe dir. Heute soll der schönste Tag deines Lebens sein und denn verbringst du lieber ohne blauem Auge!" Bailey entfernte den Stil der Rose und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern: „ Sie ist wunderschön nicht wahr? Deine Braut übrigens auch und jetzt machen wir dich fertig sonst überlegt sie es sich noch anders." Witzelte Bailey und steckte die Rose in das Knopfloch von Johns Smoking.

Sie sahen beide in den Spiegel und lächelten. Bailey nahm John bei den Schultern und drückte ihn: „ Keine Sorge Zweifel hat jeder!"

John sah ihn verwundert an: „ Nein daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Es war nur ... gerade eben ... da sah ich sie vor mir ... wie damals im Krankenhaus. So schwach, mehr tot als lebendig und ich hatte solche Angst sie zu verlieren. Als Rachel mir sagte ich hätte eine zweite Chance bekommen, die viele andere nicht haben, da wusste ich, das ich diese Frau nie mehr loslassen möchte. Ich war bei Gott nie der Familientyp, hatte nie daran gedacht mal häuslich zu werden, das weißt du Bailey, aber plötzlich ist da eine Person, die dich völlig verändert." John drehte sich zu seinem Freund und lächelte ihn an. „ Plötzlich ist dir dein bisheriges Leben fremd und du erkennst morgens diesen Typ im Spiegel kaum wieder." John gluckste: „ Ich schätze das ist normal wenn man verliebt ist. Und ich Schwachkopf wollte es damals nicht zugeben!"

„Du bist ein Glückspilz mein Junge!"

„Ja das bin ich! Das bin ich tatsächlich!" seufzte John zufrieden.

„So und nun los mein Junge. Du willst doch deine wunderschöne Braut nicht warten lassen oder?" er packte ihn sanft am Arm und zog ihn Richtung Tür.

„Außerdem habt ihr sicher ein ganz tolles Buffet bestellt ... inklusive süffiger Getränke oder?"

John lachte lauthals und Bailey stimmte mit ein.

Da stand er nun beim Altar in dieser altgotischen Kirche. Das alte Gemäuer war feierlich geschmückt und durch die alten mit buntem Glas verzierten Fenster blitzten die Sonnenstrahlen ins Innere. Pater O´Maley hielt seine Bibel in Händen, während er breit grinsend über den langen Gang sah. Bailey stand knapp hinter John.

John Grant präsentierte sich den zahlreichen Gästen in aufrechter Haltung . Er dachte amüsiert darüber nach, das bis jetzt alles perfekt lief. Vielleicht zu perfekt? Bei Hochzeiten ging doch immer etwas schief, oder?

Ein schneller Blick Richtung Pater O´Maley um zu überprüfen, ob die Trauringe auch noch auf ihrem kleine Seidenpolster lagen. John strich noch einmal den Smoking glatt und faltete seine Hände. Er war hier, überlegte er, die Ringe waren es, der Fotograf, die Brauteltern, die Trauzeugen, wir haben tolles Wetter, und vom Cateringservice hatte er vor gut 20 Minuten einen Anruf erhalten, das alles in bester Ordnung war. John seufzte ... also es war alles bereit, es fehlte nur noch die Braut. Die auch kommen würde ... oder?

Erleichtert seufzend hörte er wie in diesem Augenblick die ersten Klänge des Hochzeitsmarsches ertönten. Er blickte schnell über seine Schulter und Bailey grinste ihn an. Als John sich wieder umdrehte blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Da war SIE ... Kate ... seine Kate..

In einem Traum aus perlmuttfarbener Seide und Spitze. Der zarte Schnitt umschmeichelte ihre perfekte Figur. Ihr blondes Haar war hochgesteckt und ein kleines Diadem hielt ihren hauchdünnen Schleier fest. Ein zartes Perlencollier schmückte ihr Dekollete, Perlenohrringe rundeten das Gesamtbild ab. Erleichtert stellte John fest, das sie ihren Brautstrauß aus cremefarbenen Rosen in zitternden Händen hielt. Er selbst hatte mit verschwitzten Händen zu kämpfen, die noch dazu zitterten. Er atmete einmal tief durch um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und diesen Schwindel loszuwerden, der ihm fest im Griff hielt. Er war verzaubert von dieser Frau „seiner" Frau. Er war sich noch nicht mal bewusst, das ihm Tränen des Glücks in den Augen standen.

Kates Vater führte sie langsam zu den Klängen des Hochzeitsmarsches zum Altar wo John sie in Empfang nahm und ihr die Hand reichte. Das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, sagte mehr als diese 3 Worte, die darin lagen. John schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und hauchte „du siehst hinreißend aus Mrs Grant!" Kate strahlte ihn glücklich an und flüsterte: „ Und du Mr Grant ..." sie sah ihn von oben bis unten an „grr"

Ein dezentes Räuspern des Paters unterbrach ihr verspieltes Gekicher.

John hörte noch die einleitenden Worte der Ansprache aber ansonsten war er damit beschäftigt seine Braut anzusehen. Als plötzlich eine Pause folgte und ihn Kate groß ansah wurde ihm klar, das wohl der Teil des Gelöbnisses gekommen war. Mit ergriffener Stimme und einem zärtlichen Lächeln wiederholte er die Worte von Pater O´Maley.

Wenn man ihn später danach fragte wie er den Ring an Kates Finger gesteckt hatte und wann er 'ich will' gesagt hatte, wusste er es nicht. Er war verzaubert und wie in einem Traum wusste er zwar, das er anwesend war, aber nicht wirklich präsent. Sein Blick haftete die ganze Zeit über an Kate, er sah in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen, hielt zärtlich ihre Hände und verlor sich in ihrem glücklichen Lächeln.

Für den Hauch einer Sekunde sah er die Bilder vor sich, die alles änderten. Als Kate vor seinen Augen angeschossen wurde, er sie blutend in seinen Armen hielt, sie um ihr Leben kämpfte und ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte, als sie endlich aus dem Koma erwachte. Nur einen Hauch dauerte es, als die Bilder vor seinen Augen auftauchten, als er ihr seine Gefühle gestand und er Kate versprach immer an ihrer Seite zu sein.

Wenn ihn jemand nach seiner Hochzeit fragen würde, dann wird er ihm sagen können, das der Kuss, der alles besiegelte, endlos und zärtlich war. Das sich die beiden zärtliche Worte zuflüsterten, die niemand sonst hören konnte. Und das sie beide dankbar waren für die zweite Chance, die ihnen geschenkt wurde.

„Ich brauch eine Pause Schatz und ich hab Hunger!" sagte Kate als sie John von der Tanzfläche zog. Die Hochzeitsfeier wurde in einem klimatisiertem Zelt im Park des 4 seasons gefeiert. Die Band spielte einen Hit nach dem anderen und alle Anwesenden amüsierten sich köstlich. Es wurde getanzt und gefeiert. Kates Vater George hatte John für einige Minuten auf die Seite genommen und ihm noch einmal die Pflichten eines Familienvaters erläutert, die John schmunzelnd über sich ergehen lies.

Seine Schwiegermutter Caitlin rettete ihn aus den Fängen des Brautvaters und schleppte ihn erneut auf die Tanzfläche. Caitlin hatte ihren Schwiegersohn sofort ins Herz geschlossen, als sie ihn damals im Krankenhaus kennen lernte. Vielleicht war es der Instinkt einer Mutter, der ihr sagte das dieser Kerl ihre Tochter liebte, und ihn sofort in die Familie aufnahm oder aber sie versuchte ihm trotz seines Erwachsenen Alters eine Ersatzmutter zu sein. Als sie von Kate über seine Vergangenheit erfuhr war sie tief berührt und schockiert. Schnell wurde aus Mrs Wolton für John Caitlin und nun nannte er sie zärtlich mum.

George war der typische Vater der Braut. Eifersüchtig und sehr misstrauisch. Auch wenn er nur das Beste für seine Tochter wollte, oder war es gerade deshalb, da er erst prüfen musste, ob John auch der Beste für sie war? Er musste sich geschlagen geben, denn 2 seiner 3 „Frauen", seine Tochter und seine Frau, hatten ihn ins Herz geschlossen. Er gab es sicher nicht gerne zu, aber er musste erkennen, das John der Richtige für Kate war. Was konnte man auch schon gegen die Liebe ausrichten?

„Mein Junge?" begann Caitlin während sie es genoß in den starken Armen ihres Schwiegersohnes über das Tanzparkett geführt zu werden. „Habt ihr dem Makler schon zugesagt? Du weißt George kann euch bei den Verträgen helfen!"

„Ja wir haben ihn nur gebeten bis nach der Hochzeit zu warten. Wir hatten zu viel Stress in den letzten Wochen und speziell für Kate war es nicht einfach. Ich glaube sie muss wieder zu Kräften kommen, sie ist in letzter Zeit sehr erschöpft. War alles etwas viel für sie."

Caitlin schmunzelte und verkniff sich etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte da so eine Ahnung aber offensichtlich war bei John noch nicht der Groschen gefallen. Ihr war die Veränderung ihrer Tochter schon aufgefallen und sie hoffte, das sie recht hatte. Andererseits Mütter fühlen das ...

„Gut mein Junge! Es wird euch in dem neuen Haus gefallen. Und mehr Platz werdet ihr sicher auch brauchen." Sie kicherte leise.

John musterte sie verwundert und Caitlin schenkte ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

„Oh nein Mutter! Du rechnest doch nicht sooo schnell mit Enkelkindern oder? Eines nach dem anderen ok? Wir haben genug Zeit."

„Wer weiss!" gluckste Caitlin.

„Mum!" warnte John sie und wirbelte sie ein letztes Mal um ihre Achse.

Er führte sie zurück an die große Tafel und rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht. Grinsend setzte er sich neben Kate und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich musste gerade feststellen, das deine Mum rasch Enkelkinder von uns erwartet!" sagte er schmunzelnd.

Kate hätte sich fast an ihrem Bissen verschluckt und sah zu ihrer Mum.

„Ich meine wir haben gerade besiegelt, das wir ein Leben lang zusammen bleiben wollen. Kein Grund zur Eile oder?"

Kate sah etwas unbeholfen in die Runde. Haben sich jetzt alle gegen sie verschworen oder warum sahen sie alle so eigenartig an? War es ihr auf die Stirn geschrieben. Ihre Mum lächelte und auch Rachel schmunzelte. Sie konnten es doch gar nicht wissen überlegte Kate.

Sie wusste das sie es ihm nicht mehr lange verheimlichen konnte. Das wollte sie ja auch gar nicht nur eigentlich wollte sie den richtigen Moment abwarten. Einen intimen Moment, wenn niemand anwesend war außer sie beide. Es war ohnehin schwer genug ihn die letzten Tage nichts davon zu sagen und sie kämpfte die ganze Zeit über mit sich. Nun ja der richtige Augenblick _wäre schön gewesen, aber wann wäre der?_

John beugte sich zu Kate und küsste sie zärtlich. Glücklich lächelnd meinte er: „Außerdem müsste ich dich dann teilen!"

Kate sah ihn verwundert an. Was sollte das jetzt? Er musste sie ja tatsächlich teilen! Warum musste er gerade jetzt so etwas sagen? Es schien als würde ihre Mutter eine Antwort erwarten. Kate fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht wohl, was an dem Druck lag, den sie eben zu spüren begann.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, am wenigsten über das hier und jetzt, rutschte ihr ein: „ Aber du musst mich teilen!" heraus.

„Bestimmt irgendwann mal, aber ..." John konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, da Kate ihn unterbrach.

„In exakt 30 Wochen!" sie sah ihn vorsichtig an, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar was sie eben gesagt hatte, nun brauchte sie sich auch keine Gedanken mehr über den richtigen Moment zu machen.

John sah sie irritiert an.

Bailey meinte amüsiert „Na John was hast du daran nicht verstanden?"

Es schien ihm langsam zu dämmern, warum hier alle grinsten und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Mit offenem Mund sah John zu Kate, die ihn anlächelte.

„Wie ... was ... ich meine sag das noch mal!" stammelte er.

„Naja sagen wir mal so" antwortete Kate belustigt „ das ein potenzielles Mitglied für mein Softballteam unterwegs ist. Es sei denn er kommt nach seinem Vater, dann wird er Hockeyfan!" sie strich John zärtlich durchs Haar und strahlte ihn glücklich an.

**7 Monate später**

Kate streichelte sanft über ihren Babybauch und atmete tief durch. Das war definitiv kein falscher Alarm. Die letzten 3 Stunden hatte sie damit verbracht auf die Uhr zu sehen und die Zeit zwischen den Wehen zu stoppen. Sie hatte es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht und beschlossen John noch etwas schlafen zu lassen. Er war ohnehin ein nervliches Wrack. Bei jedem Seufzer stand er abdacht und fragte Kate ob es soweit sei. Das und die nächtlichen Fahrten ins Krankenhaus machten sie allmählich mürbe.

3 Mal hatte sie ihn in den letzten Nächten aus dem Schlaf gerissen, umsonst wie sich herausstellte. Sie waren ins Krankenhaus gefahren um kurz darauf mit dem Hinweis, das es noch etwas dauern würde, wieder entlassen zu werden. Heute Nacht war alles anders. Wenn sie Zweifel hätte solle sie ein Bad nehmen hatte die Hebamme gesagt und das tat sie auch. Echte Wehen würden andauern, falsche würden abklingen, sagte sie. Diesmal verschwanden sie nicht und Kate blieb nach ihrem Bad kurz nach Mitternacht wach. John schlief erst seit 2 Stunden und sie wollte ihm noch etwas Erholung gönnen.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr, erneut kündigte sich eine Wehe an. Es war 2 Uhr 45 und die Wehen kamen alle 7 Minuten. Sie beschloss den werdenden Vater zu wecken und ins Krankenhaus zu fahren UND diesmal würden sie sie nicht wieder heimschicken.

„John!?" flüsterte sie zärtlich. „John! Wach auf!"

Doch John dachte gar nicht daran. Er murmelte in sein Kissen hinein und drehte sich zur Seite. Erst jetzt merkte er das diese leer war. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und sah auf Kates Seite des Bettes. Kate schmunzelte. Nachdem er einige Male geblinzelt hatte musste er überrascht feststellen, das sie angezogen vor ihm stand.

„Oh nein schon wieder?" fragte er genervt und strich sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.

„Schatz geh duschen, deine Sachen liegen da drüber auf dem Stuhl! Und beeil dich diesmal meint er es ernst!"

John schüttelte den Kopf um den letzten Rest an Schläfrigkeit los zu werden. Erstaunt musterte er seine Frau und fragte: „ Hast du wieder Wehen?"

„Ja und diesmal haben sie nicht wieder aufgehört!"

„Seit wann?" fragte John während er aus dem Bett sprang und über den Teppich stolperte.

„So richtig erst seit 3 Stunden..."

„Was meinst du mit so richtig?"

Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an: „Mhm na ja das erste Ziehen hatte ich schon als du nachhause gekommen bist und ab Mitternacht waren sie dann regelmäßig!"

„Jesus ... Kate du hättest mich wecken müssen!"

„Du brauchst deinen Schlaf Schatz und nun geh unter die Dusche!"

John drückte sie stürmisch an sich, küsste sie und flüsterte: „ ich liebe dich!" und als er ihren Blick sah fügte er hinzu „ und ja ich beeile mich!"

„Ich werde Papa, heute werde ich Papa!" rief er euphorisch und zauberte ein Lächeln auf Kates Gesicht. Während sie das Rauschen der Brause hörte, rutschte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett und legte sich flach auf den Rücken. Sie blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, das der Abstand zwischen den Wehen zusehens geringer wurde.

Kurz darauf stolperte John tropfnass ins Zimmer und versuchte sich gleichzeitig Shirt und Hose anzuziehen. Hätte Kate nicht bereits mit einer neuen Wehe zu kämpfen gehabt, hätte sie lauthals losgelacht.

John rubbelte noch schnell mit dem Handtuch über sein nasses Haar und warf es zur Seite.

Kate stand bereits vor der Wohnungstür und wartete auf ihren Göttergatten.

John kam angelaufen und fragte besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist so ruhig!"

„Es geht mir gut!" Lächelte Kate und strich sich über ihren dicken Babybauch. „Es reicht doch wenn einer von uns aufgeregt ist!" sie stemmte ihre Hände in den Rücken.

John konterte: „ICH bin NICHT aufgeregt!"

Kate grinste und zeigte auf seine Füße: „Ach nein? Wolltest du ohne Schuhe fahren? Außerdem trägst du 2 verschiedene Paar Socken ..." gerade als John protestieren wollte fuhr sie fort „UND sag mir bitte was ich mit deiner Badmintontasche in der Klinik anstellen soll?"

Irritiert sah er zu Boden und musste feststellen, das Kate mit den Socken und den nicht vorhandenen Schuhen recht hatte und als sein Blick auf die Tasche in seiner rechten Hand fiel musste er beschämt lächeln.

Kate kicherte als sie zusah, wie er blitzschnell die Schuhe überstreifte, die Tasche zu Boden fallen ließ und in Richtung Schlafzimmer lief um mit der richtigen Tasche wieder zu kommen.

Gerade als er vor ihr zum stehen kam fragte sie grinsend: „ Den Weg zur Klinik findest du aber ohne Probleme hoffe ich?"

„Ja ja mach dich nur lustig über mich!" antwortete John, er konnte sich aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Entschuldige ich tue mein Bestes aber ich werde schließlich zum ersten Mal Vater und ..." er atmete tief durch „ ich glaube ich bin etwas nervös!"

Kate lächelte und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange: „ Ich liebe dich John! Alles wird gut!"

John lächelte: „ Sollte ich das nicht zu dir sagen? Geht's dir auch wirklich gut?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ja mein Schatz, aber wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, denn diesmal meint es dein Sohnemann ernst. Die Wehen kommen alle 5 Minuten und ich möchte ihn nicht in unserem Wagen auf die Welt bringen!"

Sie öffnete die Tür dicht gefolgt von John. Sie wandte sich zu ihm und fragte: „ Du findest doch den Weg oder?"

„Ja ja!" rief John beleidigt und hörte Kate kichern.

„Kate nur noch ein einziges Mal und es ist da!" hörte sie den Doktor und John sagen. Sie nahm alle Kraft zusammen und presste so gut sie konnte, um wenige Sekunden später erlösend festzustellen das es vorbei war.

Um 5 Uhr 10 tat Samuel Jonathan Grant seinen ersten Schrei. 3780g schwer und 54 cm groß, mit dichtem dunklem Haarflaum und mit einer kräftigen Stimme. Samuel was soviel hieß wie von Gott erhört, denn vor fast genau 2 Jahren hielt John an Kates Bett Wache und hoffte sie möge die schlimme Schussverletzung überleben.

Nun saß er erneut an ihrem Bett, doch diesmal waren es Tränen des puren Glücks in seinen Augen, als er in das Gesicht seines Sohnes sah. Und er dankte im Stillen für die zweite Chance die ihnen beiden gewährt wurde.

**ENDE**


End file.
